


Ice Cream on a Friday Night

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a terrible date, Eren gets picked up by a cute cab driver.It escalates quickly.





	

Of course it was raining. That was what Eren’s life had become.

The last three hours had been, undoubtedly, the worst in his life. Alright, maybe that was an exaggeration, but not by much. It was the worst Friday he’d ever had. Worse than the day Annie broke his arm. Worse than the day Jean had asked his sister out. Even worse than the day he’d found out he’d failed his Physics 101 final for the third time.

There was only so much a person couldn’t take. Eren comforted himself with that knowledge. Sure, Mikasa would be furious, but fuck her. She was the one who’d set him up with a lesbian and her heinous hell-bitch of an ex-girlfriend.

Eren tried looked up at the sky and ask the heavens why the world was so cruel, but then several raindrops splashed in his eyes. He cursed and rubbed furiously at his face, but his dress shirt sleeve was just as wet as everything else and now he couldn’t see anything at all. “Fucking hell,” he muttered. Now he was blind as well as deaf.

His ears were causalities of the battle still being waged back in the restaurant. His shirt had also been caught in the crossfire, and now was all ripped up and doused with wine. At least the rain was washing that out, right? Probably now. Didn’t cold water set stains? Or was it warm? God, he didn’t know. He was a man! He didn’t do laundry!

(He did all the laundry and housework because Mikasa actually had a job.)

Eren was making a mental list of things he’d feel sorry for himself about once he’d found a warm place to curl up in, preferably at home watching reruns of America’s Next Top Model with Mikasa’s boyfriend who he totally did ~~not~~ hate.  With ice cream, definitely with ice cream. He could complain to Jean about his problems and Jean could complain about his job. That, of course, would only piss Eren off because he, unlike Eren, was employed.

Eren sighed. What a wonderful Friday night he could have had kicking Jean off the couch and arguing about which girls should advance to the next round. He and Mikasa might have even broken out one of their mother’s recipes and cooked dinner together. But no, he was here, drowning on the city sidewalk. It was a cruel world.

He doubted the night could be salvaged, but he figured he’d at least try. Krista had been his ride, but she was in an actual physical fight with a shit covered douchecanoe. That meant Eren needed a taxi.

There were some things, at least, Eren was good at. One of them was aggressively hailing a cab. He’d gotten one to pull over within a minute, which was doubly impressive considering he was both blind and deaf. His technique was something he’d perfected over the twenty-one years of his life. As Jean often commented, screaming and waving his arms frantically was his only real talent.

The taxi screeched to a halt next to the sidewalk. Eren tore open the door and dived in.

“Holy fuuuuck,” he groaned, shutting the car door against the elements. “That’s it. I’m never leaving the apartment again.”

The man at the front of the taxicab was looking back at Eren through the rearview mirror. Up and down his eyes traveled, regarding that bedraggled, wine stained, soaking wet, clusterfuck of a person that was sprawled in the back of his car.

“Where are we headed?” the man asked, taking it all in stride.

“Anywhere, literally anywhere, but here.”

“Alright then.” Eren wanted to go back to his apartment, but he’d heard Mikasa and Jean order Chinese take out while he was leaving. That meant there was an about seventy-five percent chance they were fucking right now. Eren didn’t need that level of straightness in his life.

The man was looking at him through the review mirror again.

Eren pulled at his tie, loosening it so that he could breathe. He ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long again. Mikasa would start bothering him about cutting it soon. But he wasn’t about to waste the money on a barber shop, and the last time he’d let Jean near him with a pair of scissors he ended up with an undercut. Jean almost died that day.

“Yeah, this shirt is ruined,” Eren muttered, looking down at the wine stain.

“You look fine,” the cab driver said from the front.

“It’s got red wine poured all down the front. My sister is literally going to kill me.” Still, if he were participating in a wet t-shirt contest, or dress shirt contest, he totally would have won. The wet fabric was soaked through and clinging to his skin. Yeah, Annie’s training regimen never failed to pay off in these situations. Getting his ass kicked by his only friend every other day had really done very sexy things to his body. Still, this really wasn’t the time to be admiring his abs. Mikasa’s were better.

And that pissed him off all over again.

The cab driver was still looking at him. Eren narrowed his eyes and thrust out his chin. “What’s your name?”

The man’s eyes returned to the road. Eren thought he could see a faint blush on the man’s cheeks. “Armin,” he said.

“Cool.” Eren sighed loudly and dramatically.

Armin took the bait. “It looks like you’ve had an eventful night.”

“Yeah, you could totally say that,” Eren began, sitting forward. “My sister’s trying to get me hitched, and it’s causing me an enormous amount of grief.”

“You were out on a date?”

“Yeah, and it went about ten times worse than what you’re already imagining right now. First of all, the girl was, well, a girl. Not that I have anything against girls, It’s just that I’m gay…so.”

“I can imagine why that might be an issue.”

“Right. But Mikasa doesn’t get this. ‘Eren, it’s just a phase!’ And then her boyfriend goes on about how he once dated a guy in college, but he got over it. And now all he does is wear tank tops and booty shorts in the summer. He’s basically the poster child for heterosexuality.”

The man in the front laughed, and that encouraged Eren to continue.

“So Mikasa sets me up with this girl her coworker knows. Thing is, her coworker is fucking crazy. Once, when Mikasa invited her over to our house, I was making cookies. I left the room for maybe a minute to yell at Jean for, I don’t know, breathing or something. I come back and she’s eaten all the dough. All of it. I swear to god, I’m not even kidding. So yeah, I already knew how it was going to go down.”

“What happened?” Armin asked, acting the perfect listener.

“I show up, okay, because I’m a great fucking person. I meet her and she’s cool and nice, but still has a vagina so, eh. Anyway, I find out that she’s also gay as hell. So we start to go on and on about the struggles of being gay and of having dumbass straight friends. Then this bitch walks in and, oh my god, does shit goes to hell.”

“That tall, gross bitch Ymir starts yelling at Krista, my date. Ymir pours half of Krista’s wine all down the front of my shirt. She even ripped it!” There was a tear in the fabric right above his left pectoral. He pointed to it. “See it?”

“Mhm,” Armin said, still looking through the review mirror.

“Right! But seriously, you might need to look at the road occasionally. There might be, you know, other cars.”

“S-sorry.” The man was getting flustered.

Eren blinked and then blinked again. Why was Armin..? No way. It was unlikely but…

“Don’t you worry about it,” he said, leaning to the side so that he could get a look at the man. He couldn’t have been much older than Eren. Blonde bowl cut, pale blue eyes, an upturned nose, the guy was cute. Really cute.  “How old are you anyway,” Eren asked, leaning his cheek against the back of the passenger seat’s headrest.

Armin’s eyes flicked toward him. Damn, the boy was cute. Why couldn’t Mikasa set him up with guys like this? Oh, that’s right, homosexuality was a phase. Still, Mikasa meant well, he shouldn’t be bashing her in his head.

“Twenty-three,” he said.

“Then what are you doing here?” Now that Eren had seen him, and there was the possibility Armin was thinking along the same lines, Eren was becoming very interested. Now, he was becoming a little too preoccupied with Armin’s collarbones. He wanted to run his mouth along them.

“I’m putting myself through grad school,” Armin said. “A friend of mine’s father owns the cab company and I make a pretty decent wage.” Eren hummed in acknowledgment, looking up into Armin’s eyes. Their gazes lingered on each other’s way too long. Armin nervously looked forward at the road. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. Eren wished he could help him relax.

Armin caught his eyes again. He was looking very uncomfortable now and Eren realized that he’d been letting his eyes wander. Armin probably couldn’t say anything because he needed Eren’s business. Eren was being an absolute ass.

He sat back in his seat. This was inappropriate. He shouldn’t be fantasying about a taxi driver of all things. Was he really that horny? Sure, he’d had a bit of a dry spell lately. He hadn’t messed around with anyone for at least a month. But that wasn’t so bad as to cause him to start lusting after whatever fine piece of ass walked his way.

Now he was wondering whether Armin had a nice ass. He must. Eren was sure that he must. And now he was biting his lip because now his mind was filled with images of this blonde man bending himself over for him.

God, he was a fucking mess. Eren decided he needed to get out of the car as soon as possible. He looked out the window, trying to gauge where they were. Maybe he should just give Armin his home address, or he could just tell Armin to let him off here.

Armin was watching him again.

Eren ran another hand through his hair, feeling self-conscious. He really was a complete mess. Hair falling in his eyes, clothes stained and clinging to his body. He was even shivering, though he had no idea how considering the kind of raunchy material running through his head.

 “Do you have a towel?” Eren asked, trying to at least fix one problem.

“Absolutely not,” Armin said too quickly.

“…Alright then. Can you turn up the heater?”

Armin was silent for a moment “I don’t know, I actually think it’s a little warm in here.” His voice was thin, like he wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing. Eren’s wishful thinking was going a little crazy. Was Armin implying anything? God, Eren hoped he was.

Emboldened, Eren replied back. “Hmm, really?” Eren said, voice low and encouraging. He moved a little closer, laying his head back on the passenger seat again, testing the waters. He liked how Armin reacted, growing even more nervous and flustered, flitting his eyes back and forth between him and the road. Eren smiled.

“Well, it’s the shirt that’s making you cold, right?” The boy was clumsy, so very clumsy, but Eren knew he had him.

Eren sat back and pulled off his tie. He fingered his collar for a moment and then slowly started to unbutton the shirt, not taking his eyes off Armin. He was pretty good at this sort of thing. He’d been with a couple of older guys before that had taught him how to fuck and be fucked. He’d had plenty of practice. Armin’s eyes were wide, like he couldn’t believe what was happening. Eren couldn’t believe his luck either. Maybe this night wasn’t turning out so badly after all.

He threw his dress shirt to the floor and leaned back, letting Armin look all he wanted. The blonde boy was shifting all around in his seat, obviously uncomfortable.

“You work out,” Armin said lamely.

“I do,” Eren said. “I practice mix martial arts with a friend in the mornings. I know lots of ways of getting a man on his back, pinning him down, making him cry out…you want to pull over?” Armin did what he was told, pulling into a parking garage of all places.

Armin knew where the two of them were headed, Eren was sure. Still, he hadn’t driven very far up in the parking garage before he pulled into a space. Eren thought that was odd, but he didn’t think such of it as the car skidded to a stop.

“Unlock the front door,” Eren said, gesturing toward the passenger’s side. Armin nodded and Eren climbed out, paying no mind to his bare-chestedness. He slid into the seat next to Armin. The boy was staring at him with a mix of apprehension and need. He looked like he was about to say something. Eren waited, but Armin didn’t speak.

He pulled on Armin’s shirt. Armin leaned forward and Eren kissed him hard on the lips. Armin was half out of his seat, trying to keep up with Eren’s motions, but Eren pushed him back as soon as he’d figured out what he tasted like.

Armin’s hair was all ruffled now, and his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide. Cute.

“The windows aren’t tinted,” Eren said, feeling slightly worried about this. “Don’t react.” Armin nodded. Alright, so Armin was okay with this. “Take off your jeans.” He watched Armin did as he was asked, sliding the denim down his narrow hips. He hesitated, fingering the hem of his boxers. He was already obviously hard. Eren could see his arousal just fine, but he decided to cup Armin through his boxers anyway. Armin gasped. This would be a quick thing.

“God, you are excited,” Eren bit back a laugh. Armin was practically squirming under his grip, desperate for some kind of friction.

He pulled Armin’s boxers down to his ankles. Eren started on himself, long slow strokes were incredibly satisfying. Armin’s pale thighs and hard cock were very nice to look at, but Eren was done playing around. He wrapped his fingers around Armin’s cock and started running his thumb across the head. Armin let out a small moan.

But as Eren started to work his way down, though, Armin’s breath hitched. Eren looked up and still his own hand as he watched a couple passing. He licked his lips, feeling incredibly foolish, but then felt Armin thrust into his grip, begging him to continue.

“You like that?” Eren asked, incredulous. “You like that they might see you?” Armin didn’t answer. He was looking at Eren, eye wide and confused. Maybe he hadn’t even known this until now.

If that was how it was, Eren was game. He started back in on Armin before even worrying about himself. Those blue eyes were wide, but not wide enough, so Eren increased the pace. Armin gasped again and shifted. He had really been making a lot of delicious sounds. In bed, Eren tended to be quieter, unless his partner had a thing for hearing him loose his mind. Armin didn’t seem able to control himself. It grew worse as a women and her friends passed by. He started quivering, sprawled out on the seat with his head pressed back far into the headrest. Already, Armin was near falling apart in front of him.

Then Eren came up with a marvelous idea.

Eren retracted his hand for just a moment. Armin whine of protest soon turned into a strangled cry as Eren pressed the button that controlled the car door window.

“What are you doing!?”

“I want them to hear you,” Eren said, grinning. This only made Armin needier. Just as he’d thought. Eren was about to continue using his hand but then realized he couldn’t come up with a reason not to be cruel. He licked his lips, making his intentions clear, and leaned down to get a taste of Armin’s cock. The strangled cry Armin gave when Eren’s tongue ran across his slit was a little bit too loud. Eren looked up just for a moment and saw two teenagers stopped dead right in front of the car. When Armin opened his eyes, he breathed in sharply.

Eren brought his hand back and ran it up and down Armin’s length.

“E-e-err?” Armin tried to choke out. He took as deep a breath as he could manage under the circumstances “They’re right…right there.

Eren winked at the guy, because he seemed the most horrified, then lowered his head again and licked Armin’s cock. Eren knew Armin was close, so he opened his mouth and took as much of him inside as he could without choking. Armin was panting, and another strangled cry let Eren know that he was ready.

But when Eren raised his head, smiling, after swallowing all of Armin’s cum, the other boy wasn’t smiling back.

Eren was a bit of a slut. He liked sleeping with boys, he’d been doing it since he was fifteen. For the most part, he went for more experienced, older men. Eren felt more comfortable with the knowledge that they were one hundred percent sure there were zero strings attached, even when they decided to extend their sexual encounters past a one night stand. It never really occurred to Eren that this was anything different. He’d expected Armin to advocate for himself. Now, Eren realized, he’d made a mistake. They’d went too far. Armin hadn’t known his boundaries and hadn’t told Eren stop when they’d crossed one, and now Eren felt terrible.

At least, that’s what he thought. In reality, it hadn’t had anything to do with the sex itself.

“They took pictures,” Armin whispered, horrified.

Shit.

Ordinarily, Eren would have been okay with that. Honestly, he didn’t really care where and who saw him getting off. It was the same to him as someone admiring him as he walked down the street. But Armin obviously did and a lot too.

Eren was out of the car before he’d thought the situation through. He could see the two kids trotting away, giggling.

“Hey!” he shouted. Eren jogged up to them. The girl’s eyes widened and she tugged at her boyfriend’s sleeve. The guy ignored her, stepping in front and sneering. They were both wearing camel, trees and sticks in muddy greens and browns. They were both well-built and very country.

“What do you want faggot?” Apparently they were homophobic as well. Wonderful.

“Give me your phone,” Eren growled. He was still shirtless. At least he’d thought to zip his pants. He wondered if being bare-chested made him more or less intimidating.

“Or what?”

“Give me your fucking phone or I’ll kick your sorry ass right here in front of your girlfriend.”

The boy’s beady eyes darkened. “She’s my cousin!”

“Well, obviously. The only people hicks like you fuck are your cousins.”

The guy swung. His lumbering movements made it clear to Eren that he had no technique at all. Eren had him on the ground in seconds.

“Give me your mother-fucking phone,” Eren snarled.

The guy righted himself and looked ready to go again, but his sister jumped in front of him. “Just give it to him!” she shouted. “He’s going to hell anyway!”

“This faggot needs to be taught a lesson.”

“Just fucking try,” Eren said, getting into his stance again. He gritted his teeth, hoping he wasn’t going to be regreting this later. Rednecks like him carried around guns and shit, didn’t they? But it wasn’t as if Eren was going to back down now.

The girl snatched at her brother/boyfriend’s jeans pocket and threw his phone at Eren. “2256,” she called as her brother glared and started to berate her. Eren typed the numbers into the phone and scanned through the pictures. Yeah, there sure were a few. He tried not to think about how pretty Armin looked as he deleted them, and then went to the deleted folder and deleted them again.

“Give me your phone girl,” Eren said, holding out his other hand. The girl glared, but pulled it out anyway. She unlocked it and handed it to him. There wasn’t anything in her photo album, or in her Snapchat, or her Instagram. She hadn’t sent anything in her messages lately. Eren hadn’t thought of that for the boys, so he unlocked his phone again and checked. Nothing. It could have been worse.

Eren handed back the girls phone, and then ripped the case off the guy’s and smashed it on the ground.

“FUCKING FAGGOT!” the man screamed.

“Do you know any other insult?” Eren asked in disgust, walking away from the scene.

Armin was still in the car, fidgeting worriedly. He’d pulled on his shirt and jeans again. His eyes went wide when he saw Eren and he opened his mouth as Erne climbed into the back seat of the car.

“I got them to hand there phones over and I deleted the pictures,” Eren said. “They hadn’t posted anything on social media either. You’re fine.”

Armin sighed in relief. “I could have lost my job, or worse.”

“Yeah,” Eren muttered. “I’m sorry I guess.”

“No, it was my fault,” Armin said. “I was too caught up in the moment to think.”

It wasn’t really his fault either. Still, this probably hadn’t been the best place to shag. “Well everything worked out in the end, right? I hoped those dumbasses didn’t ruin it for you.”

Armin blushed. “N-no, they didn’t” If Eren was reading Armin correctly, it had been the exact opposite. This boy was really something, but Eren wasn’t sure if fucking him again would be a good idea. He didn’t want Armin to get attached.

Armin looked back at him. “You didn’t get off, did you?”

Unfortunately no. This whole excursion hadn’t really done him much good in the end. Still, it had been fun. Getting Armin off was sexy in and of itself. He was easily flustered and very cute. Then he’d got to kick some homophobic redneck’s ass. He was actually in a pretty decent mood.

“That doesn’t seem fair.” Armin’s voice was hesitant again, but Eren was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice.

“No,” Eren admitted. “But sometimes that’s how it goes.”

Armin took a deep breath, more confident now. “We could always try again.”

Eren’s eyes shot up. “If you’re offering to take me home then yes. Absolutely yes. Let’s go now. How far are we?” Eren asked.

‘About twenty minutes.” Perfect. They’d be recovered by then. Eren’s pulse was racing again. He’d be topping, knew that immediately. Shit, some of the best sex he’d ever had was after sparring with Annie. Something about winning a fight made sex so much better. Twenty minutes? Shit, he didn’t think he’d be able to keep his hands off this perfect boy that long. Couldn’t they pull over and do it in the back of the car or something? But as Armin pulled out of the parking spot, all of Eren’s fantasies consisted of fucking Armin right in the middle of a restaurant, or shopping center, or classroom, then making everyone watch. That’s what he was into, right?

“I think you liked it when they took pictures of you,” Eren said, knowing he was right.

“Of course I didn’t,” Armin boldfaced lied. The look he gave Eren through the review mirror was deliberate. Not subtle, sure, but the boy had probably only fucked his high school boyfriend and within whatever other committed relationships he’d had. Eren wondered idly whether Armin was in a committed relationship now. Not that he cared.

“Yeah you did. You know, the guy looked pretty horrified, didn’t he? He probably saw all of his Sunday sermons breaking down in front of him as he realized he was getting hard. Probably wished he was the one with his mouth around your cock. Bet he’ll be in confession two days from now, describing the things he’d wished he could do to you. Touch you, taste you, feel the way you clenched around his cock.”

“I doubt that,” Armin told him, trying to keep his voice steady. Eren continued.

“You know, we don’t have to go back to your apartment. We can find a nice public place for you. We can put you on display. We can find somewhere like that. I know a couple places. I’ll bring you into a private room with a couple other guys, baby, I’ll fuck you and make them watch. They won’t touch you, I won’t allow them to, but they’ll be there, watching, wanting. They’ll be girls outside, cuming all down the inside of their thighs. Shoving their fingers inside themselves, wishing it was you.”

“Shut up,” Armin squeaked out. “I can’t.”

“That not good enough?”

“Eren, you can’t”

“Can’t what?”

“I’m driving, I can’t”

“I’m touching myself right now, Armin. I am so crazy for you. The only thing I can think about is how good you’re going to feel around me. The way you’ll clench and gasp and moan as I push into you. Nobody you’ve fucked is going to come close to what I’m going to do to you, I can promise you that.”

“Eren, I want to touch you so badly right now. God, I’m sorry if I’m sounding needy or clingy or something, but I swear to god you’re so hot, you’re so hot, I swear to god I’ve never been this turned on before. And I realize I don’t sound hot and I’m really needy and I don’t know what I’m doing but I want you so badly and I’ll do whatever you want. I swear.”

“Shhhsh, your fine.” He’ll do whatever Eren wanted? That was something he could work with. “You’re cute when your needy, and don’t worry, I’ll touch you and fuck into you all you want once we get back.”

“Ye-eah,”

“But we got some time before then,” he said. “So what are you studying?” It took several moments for Armin to realize that Eren had switched gears.

“Environmental Sciences,” he said unsteadily

“My sister’s boyfriend started off with something like that. He’s going into policy. Something about resource management.”

“That’s thing,” Armin said, still sounded a little confused.

“He had these delusions of running the government someday. So, what are you planning to do with it...?” As they slowly started to get their breath back, they began to talk in earnest. Armin complained a bit about his roommate Daz. Eren went on about Jean and Mikasa’s disgusting, heterosexual relationship and how Eren hoped they’d just get married and have three kids already. Armin had laughed and Eren realized he liked to make Armin laugh. Sure, he liked to make everyone laugh, but Armin wasn’t the kind of guy that laughed at any old thing, so Eren knew when he did, Eren had said something really clever.

“How far are we?” Eren asked.

“Not far.”

“Hmm,” Eren said, smile evident in his voice.

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Armin told him. “My shift hasn’t ended.”

“Your friend’s dad owns the taxi company, right? Tell your friend you got laid and he’ll figure it out. Unless he’s a prude. Then just come up with something yourself.”

“Are you sure?” Armin asked, looking back at him with wide, trusting eyes.

“Boy, I’m not going to say anything that jeopardizes my chances of getting into your pants again. You’ll have to figure that on your own.”

“Yeah, alright. I see your point. I’m just so attracted to you right now, and I know that’s not a hot to say, but...”

Eren laughed. “You’re fine. It’s only in the movies and shit that everything is sensual or romantic. Some of the best orgasms I’ve had were while I was busting out laughing. I fucked this one grumpy, old asshole for a year or so that said the shittiest things in bed. And I don’t mean hot either. One time, he started bitching at me for not douching my ass, as if that’s a thing. He’s in my ass while he going on and on too, telling me I was giving him shit dick or something.”

“Still, I think we did pretty well back there, minus the whole redneck, white trash. Then again, there isn’t much to jerking off. Plus, you were really into it. Like, you didn’t know what to do with yourself. I’m not trying to be a dick, it was hot as fuck, but I’m not used to having a guy that innocent.”

“Yeah, well. I haven’t really done anything like that before,” Armin admitted.

“What? Fucking in public? Yeah, I don’t do much of that either. I’m a pretty vanilla guy myself, but I’m used to catering to my partner’s kinks.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Armin laughed nervously. He was pulling into an apartment complex. Looked like they would be getting out soon, but Eren didn’t notice much. His mind was screeching to a halt.

“What, you haven’t done much…” he trailed off.

Eren had a rule about not having sex with virgins. He didn’t do it, ever. He didn’t want to be a person’s first experience with sex, because he didn’t know how to be anything but causal. Eren just wasn’t a fan of intimacy, and weren’t first times supposed to be somewhat intimate even special? It was the way getting on a roller coaster was different the first time you did it. The rush was the same each time, sure, but the very first time you got on it, you didn’t know what was coming. You had to trust that the rails and carts were all working properly, and that the builders and mechanics had done their jobs right. First times should be a clusterfuck of fumbling discoveries with someone you trusted. That was what Eren thought, or at least what he idealized.

“That was my first time,” Armin told him. His eyes were way to open and vulnerable. He’d just given Eren something that he’d held precious. Armin was twenty three for fucks sake. He’d gotten through high school and college, avoiding any relationships or one night stands, and he’d just let himself be fucked by some stranger in a parking garage.

As soon as Armin parked the car, Eren jumped out, seething with rage.

“Eren..?”

“What the fuck Armin?!” Armin shrank back, but Eren could see him still holding onto this larger than life image of Eren. He’d file it away in his memory and use it as a measuring stick for all other sexual encounters. Eren hadn’t wanted that. All it was supposed to have been was a quick fuck in a parking garage. That’s it. Eren was so pissed off at himself. How had he let this happen?

“Why didn’t you tell me!” he cried.

“Would it have mattered?” Armin asked, jutting his chin out.

“Yes! God, I would have at least taken you home first. Bought you some fucking dinner or something!”

“It shouldn’t. Virginity isn’t anything special. And anyway, I liked what we did.”

“You do _now,”_ Eren snapped. “You’ll regret it later!”

Armin stepped forward shyly. “I don’t think so.”

Eren turned away, shaking with anger. “You don’t know anything,” Eren snarled. “I thought the exact same thing, I promise you. I was fifteen and I looked up to the guy who first slammed into me.” Fuck. why was he talking about Zackary at a time like this? “Look,” Eren turned, deflating. “I don’t fuck virgins.”

“Well, you’re not going to be.”

“I’m not having sex with you! Not now.”

Armin bit his lip. “Well, I’ve decided I’m not going back to work. I have some ice cream in the fridge, do you want to go watch a movie? I’ve got the Avengers and the first three Borne movies. I’ve got extended edition Lord of the Rings DVDs too, but that’s a torture most people wouldn’t be able to stomach. Otherwise, I guess you could go home. I can drive you.”

Despite himself, Eren perked up. Jean never let Eren watch Lord of the Rings. He’d say the trilogy was too long and boring.

Armin saw his interest and grinned. “Come on, it will be fun. I’m a nerd. You can make fun of me if you want.”

Eren almost laughed. If there was one person who didn’t have the right to make fun of people, it was him. He didn’t have a job, he lived in his sister’s apartment, and a few hours ago he’d gotten into a fight with a lesbian and lost.

“As long as there’s ice cream,” Eren said, trying to play it off.

“Sure! Just grab the towel from the trunk and you can throw it over your chest. I’m not having you walking through my apartment half dressed.”

“I thought you didn’t have towels, and you were going to have me walking around your apartment naked!” Armin rolled his eyes and popped the trunk. Eren fished a towel out and wrapped it around his shoulder. Then he followed Armin across the parking lot.

Not a bad Friday night. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned.
> 
> I needed a break from writing Burning Airships so I started a little free write with the prompt Taxi. Half way through they started fucking?? I don't know where Slut!Eren and Exhibitionist!Armin came from, but there we go. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I have couple more eremin fics written. I have a cute Highschool-au one-shot called Cellular Desperation. I also have a novel length Fantasy-au called Burning Airships that updates on Sundays.
> 
> EDIT: I don't think my characterization of the two rednecks was very respectful. While I will not concede that there are individuals who would act similarly in these same circumstances, I don't want it to be thought that I generalize all people who chose to wear camel as homophobic.
> 
> I'm thinking about possibly extending this fic a chapter or two longer. I have other projects that take precedent, but comment bellow whether that would be something you are interested in. If there is interest, I'll get to it as soon as possible. Let me know.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
